


Consequences of Assumptions

by lazbobthing



Series: Divergence [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angels, Eldritch Elements, Eldritch Entities, F/M, Gen, Gods and Monsters, Horocrux, Implied Death, Implied Murder, Original Characters - Freeform, questionable morals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 03:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16210265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazbobthing/pseuds/lazbobthing
Summary: Dumbledore really should have stayed and made sure Harry was taken in by the Dursleys.





	Consequences of Assumptions

And with a crack, the strange man in the starry ropes disappeared from number 4 Privet Dr.

If all of his plans went to fruition, young Harry Potter would've grown up to be a meek, humble, if not slightly nervous young man, after the abuse he would inevitably suffer at the hands of the Dursley's. Albus Dumbledore smiled to himself, thinking of the future, feeling safe in his assumptions.

Alas, unfortunately for Albus Dumbledore, his disappearance from Surrey, and the whole of Wizarding Europe's raucous celebrations, had attracted attention of a nature not seen on this plane of existence for centuries.

"Did...did that Merlin looking motherfucker, just leave a baby on the doorstep like some sort of cliche?" A voice rang out, as from nowhere, a young woman and a tall ruggedly handsome man appeared on the street, her expression dubious and disbelieving.

"Apparently." Her companion said softly, his evergreen eyes narrowing dangerously, a frown on his face as he strode forth to number four Privet Drive, and knelt to pick up said infant. 

"If you hadn't held me back, I probably woulda smacked that man into another dimension." The woman grumbled, ambling over to peer at the sleeping Harry Potter. "Well, shit, that is, in fact, a baby."

"What were you expecting, a cactus?" Her companion asked, arching an eyebrow at her, and she huffed at him. 

They stood there, although in his case, knelt, in silence for a good minute or so.

"So hey I just had an idea." The woman said abruptly, glancing up at her companion. "Hey, I just met you and this is crazy, but you wanna steal this baby with me?"

The man stared at her blankly. "...Briala, we literally have four children together, over six grandchildren, and how many nephews and nieces?"

The woman, Briala, sighed, and patted the man's cheek gently. 

"Judas, babe, song reference."

The man, Judas, blinked.

"Oh."

Silence reared its head once more.

"So, we stealing this sproglet, or nah?" Briala asked bluntly, fishing a letter out of the sleeping infants basket, and finagling it open. "....His name is Harry James Potter, his parents are dead, and whoever wrote this reeks of manipulative fuck." She murmured, her eyes, which oddly enough, contained galaxies instead of, you know, eyes, narrowing.

"Oh? Here, hold Harry, and let me read," Judas deposited the baby in her arms while swiftly snatching the letter away, making Briala start and huff at his rudeness.

Turning to the infant she realized it wasn't a newborn baby at all but a toddler at least a year old by her estimation. Her galaxial eyes narrowed, focusing in on his forehead, upon a lightning bolt scar, from where a dark, malevolent energy was emanating, like a sluggishly bleeding wound.

Clouds above rumbled, and boiled, as time seemed to slow, the toddler opening his eyes in discomfort, and meeting Briala's own. Swirling tendrils of silver colored eldritch energy shot out from Briala, latching onto Harry's head, one piercing his scar with a sharp thrust, causing the baby to giggle and squirm, even as a horrendous wail emanated from the scar, the tendril of energy dragging a sickly, black, squirming growth free from the toddler's head.   
The other tendrils released Harry and seemed to gain form, growing mouths with disturbing amounts of needle sharp teeth, and they descended as one onto the wailing spectral mass, rather alike a feeding frenzy.

"Briala, darling, _what_ are you doing to the tot?" Judas asked in an exasperated tone, gently removing the now awake Harry and rocking him gently, the toddler burbling up at him.

"Pafoo?" Harry gurgled, waving a chubby little fist up at Judas, who melted and cooed down at him with a besotted smile.

"There was a soul shard attached to him, babe." Briala mumbled, shaking herself out of a trance, the tendrils disappearing and the clouds above clearing instantly. "Something cruel, and corruptive." Her expression was darkly imperious, menace oozing from her very aura.   
Judas blanched, and stood upright, holding the toddler close, his expression matching hers in an instant.   
"Well," he rumbled, "that just won't do." 

With a sound like wings beating upon the air, Judas and Harry disappeared.

Briala blinked, then smirked, shaking her head, and turned her gaze upon the utterly plain house in front of her. 

"Now, for loose ends." She murmured, the clouds rolling in up above, a ominous hum emanating from the very earth, as her eyes lit with a vibrant, eldritch light, and her smile widened to inhuman proportions.


End file.
